Oh those kids
by Cameron3012
Summary: A story about House, Cameron, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman's kids. Most of them are teenagers and also in love. Hameron, Wuddy,ChaseOC, ForemanOC.
1. Chapter 1 : House Family

_**Hi you guys**__**, well this is my second fan fiction that's going to be posted because I think it's a really good idea I've got. It's a Hameron (duh!) and a Wuddy. This story is mostly about the life of their children. But not only Hameron and Wuddy kids are concerned in this story, the children from Chase and Foreman as well. Read and review if you like it (or dislike it).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (and that just mean)…but I own Sofia laughs, and Sarah and Nicole own themselves.**_

_**Enjoy **_

**Chapter 1**

"Sarah. Sofia. If you two don't hurry up we're going to be late." Allison House yelled through her daughters' bedroom door. "And turn that music down." She heard a dull "ok" and went to check on her husband.

Entering their bedroom she saw him desperately to tie his necktie. Sensing her presence he turned around and saw her holding back a giggle. He glared at her and went to try again. After sometime he sighed and looked at her. "Why are we going there? It's just a birthday." He said already annoyed. Smiling she approached him and began to tie his necktie.

"It's not everyday that Robert's kids turn 16. Our girls are excited to spend this day with them. You know that Sofia and Riley have a special bond. They're best friends since birth." House grumbled. It wasn't the party that he didn't want his daughters to go; it was Chase's boy, Logan. Sofia and he were friends as well but there was something that had changed and he didn't like it. He just hoped they wouldn't be dating. That would be creepy. Pushing that thought at the back of his mind he thought about his daughters.

When Allison told him she was pregnant he had freaked out. He was afraid of being a father like his had been to him. But the moment he held her in his arms he fell in love. She was so small and looked a lot like Allison. The first time she'd opened her eyes he smiled. At least she'd inherited his eyes.

Sofia was only two months old when Cameron had informed him that she was pregnant, again. At first he'd gone whiter than snow but he then realized that maybe it would turn out like it did with Sofia. And he was right, like always. Sarah was as cute as Sofia had been, except she looked a bit like her father and had his eyes too. House thought of how happy Cameron was when he saw him with his second daughter in his arms.

Both were now 15 and their main thought; boys. Oh boy. House was very protective when his daughters were concerned. He swore he would beat all boys with his cane who dared to come near them, but he failed. Sarah had been dating Brian Wilson for awhile and both seemed to be happy. He knew Brian was a good boy, since his parents were James and Lisa Wilson-Cuddy.

He snapped back to reality as he felt how someone was kissing him. Pulling back Cameron smiled. "Were you in your thoughts again?"

Nodding he grabbed his jacket and followed her out the door. Stopping at the doorway he ripped the tie from his neck and threw it onto the bed. Why did he try to wear a tie anyway?

House and Cameron were waiting now for 10 minutes and neither Sofia nor Sarah had yet to come down. "What the hell is taking so long?" said House frustrated.

"I already told them to hurry up. Just give them a few more minutes. They're teenagers after all and want to look beautiful."

"They're already beautiful what's there to change?" Getting up he went to their door and yelled. "Get out, both of you. Now."

Hearing no reply he started to pound at the door. Irritated Sofia jerked the door open.

"What?"

Glaring at her he said firmly. "Get your two asses out of that room and into the car. STAT."

"You're lucky we're ready dad." Sarah said from behind Sofia. "Because if we weren't then she'd let you continue pounding on that door."

"I'm the one who's lucky? You two are lucky I'm not punishing you by not letting you go to that party." He warned and went to the living room where he picked up the car keys. Allison had been waiting at the front door for them. As soon as House came back from the living room Sofia and Sarah emerged from their bedroom. Allison smiled at how lovely they looked and opened the door the go to the car. The girls followed their mother out as House spoke.

"You two look pretty." Smiling at him both replied in unison. "Thanks dad."

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Thanks )**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Wilson Family

**Chapter 2**

"So why aren't your parents coming?" Brian Wilson asked his friend Cole Foreman.

"They needed to stay at the hospital today but they said they would maybe join us." He replied sadly.

Nodding Brian went back to the game the two of them were playing. Brian knew that being a kid of two doctors was not always easy. Growing up with five other kids whose parents were doctors made it a little less lonely.

A little girl, with dark curly hair and brown eyes, walking into the room interrupted his thoughts. She was dressed in a pink dress with a little butterfly.

"Brian? Mommy is asking if you two are ready to go." Hannah Wilson, Brian's four-year-old sister, asked them.

"Tell her we will be right there." he smiled at her and watched her leave. Cole stood up from the floor and put his jacket on. Brian did the same and soon both were walking downstairs.

"Aren't you both handsome?" said a voice from behind them. Turning and looking up they saw Lisa Wilson-Cuddy at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a white skirt with a red blouse. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Well you don't look bad yourself, mom." complimented Brian his mother.

"Thanks honey. So where's your father? He should be ready by now."

"I'm right here," said Wilson as he emerged the kitchen with Hannah in his arms.

Looking at her husband and daughter Lisa laughed. He had a big mark on his blue shirt and Hannah had her hand covered in jelly.

"What happened to you two?" asked Cuddy between giggles.

"Well, Hannah wanted to eat a jelly sandwich before we go so I started to make one, but before I knew what was happening Hannah had her hand in the jam jar and was printing her little hand on my shirt." Wilson explained.

Everyone bursted into laughter, including Hannah.

"Can you please take care of her while I'll change into a new shirt?" asked Wilson handing the little girl to her mother. Nodding Cuddy went to the nursery and Wilson went upstairs leaving Brian and Cole alone.

"I'm really excited about the party especially since Logan told me that his dad would let us be alone in their pool house." Cole smiled.

"And I just hope that Sarah's dad's going to leave us alone. When I was a kid I didn't fear him but now…," Brian trailed off. "It's like his eyes tell me to not even think of touching or kissing her."

Cole laughed. Greg House made a lot of people cry, in particular nurses but when his daughters were concerned, well that would be a death sentence for the person.

"Dad promised me to talk to him. I like her a lot but not for the price being killed by House."

Cole's eyes widened. "You're thinking of braking up with her?"

Brian jerked his head to him. "What?! Never! Why would you think that?"

"Well you just said-"

Brian cut him off. "Oh, you mean because of what I said about House? No. What I meant was that I'll just stop to visit her at home."

"And you think that'll change something? She still will be his daughter. And not to mention she's his baby daughter."

"She's not a baby." said Brian defensively.

"Not in his eyes."

Brian sighed. He knew Cole was right. House would always have something against him. Hopefully his dad could talk to House.

"Let's go. We're already a bit late." Wilson said as he came of the bedroom.

They waited until Hannah and Cuddy were ready and left for the party.


	3. Chapter 3 : Party at Chase's place

**Chapter 3**

"Logan stop styling your hair. You look great. You're worse than dad," said Riley irritated but Logan didn't move. She groaned loudly. He didn't move. "Logan." She yelled loudly. Again he didn't move. Annoyed she knocked him over, away from the mirror.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" said Logan angrily.

Riley just shrugged and smiled. "You weren't moving and I needed to use MY mirror."

He got up and sat on his bed. "Isn't that skirt a little bit too short"? Logan asked seeing his sister in a blue skirt and a red shirt. Turning to him, she replied. "Isn't your hair too great for a simple party?"

He blushed under her stare and Riley continued. "Sofia is coming. Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her. We've been friends since birth, just like you two."

"But you care about her, don't you?"

Riley watched as her brother turned a brighter red than before. She moved to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"You do know that if you start dating her, you'll have to put up with House." She smiled at him when he cringed.

Looking at Riley, he said. "I don't even know if _she_ cares about_ me_."

Riley grinned and whispered. "Believe me, she does." She got up and left him to his thoughts.

Nicole Chase was blowing up a balloon when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She yelled to Robert Chase, her husband, who was currently changing their 7-month-old daughter Lorelai.

"Hello" greeted Nicole Allison, Greg, Sofia and Sarah.

"Please, come in."

They passed her and went to the living room.

"Oh Nicole you did a great job with the decorating. It's beautiful." Allison admired.

The room was full with all kind of balloons. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling and two big cakes were on the table.

"Thanks Allison." Turning to Sofia and Sarah she said, "Riley and Logan are upstairs. You can join them or go to the pool house where Brian and Cole already are."

Nodding the girls left in two different directions. Sarah went to the pool house and Sofia went upstairs. Deep blue eyes follow both.

"So where are Wilson and Cuddy?" asked House looking for them.

"They're in the backyard in front of the pool."

House and Allison followed Nicole to the backyard where they found Lisa cuddling with Lorelai and Wilson talking to Chase.

They greeted each other and sat at the table that was set outside since it wasn't a very cold day. Cameron saw House starring at the pool house as if he was waiting for something to happen. Allison put her hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"Don't worry Greg. Enjoy yourself." She whispered him so nobody could hear her.

He nodded and went to start a conversation with Wilson when Sofia appeared in a red bikini with Riley and Logan on toe.

"Where the hell do you think you're going like this?" shouted House as he jumped out of his chair.


	4. Chapter 4 : It's just a bikini

**First, I want to apologize that I haven't been able to update. I had my last exams these last week and now I'm free like a bird…well 'til January. Now I have plenty of time to continue writing. ******** Enjoy **

**Chapter 4**

"_Where the hell do you think you're going like this?" shouted House as he jumped out of his chair._

Cameron rolled her eyes at House's overprotective behavior. Since the birth of their daughters, he's been like that, and sometimes she didn't even mind.

"Dad, it's a pool party. Do you really think that I should enter the pool with my clothes on instead of a bikini?" Sofia asked smiling.

"Don't play dumba$$ with me, Sofia Anne House." He said sternly.

Sofia looked at her mom and pleaded with her eyes for help. House followed her gaze and looked at his wife. Cameron was trapped between her daughter and husband.

"Sofia isn't it a bit cold for you to run around with a bikini?" she asked gently.

"And Greg, she's a teenager for God's sake." Looking at her daughter again, she added. "If you stay at the pool house you can stay in that bikini of yours."

Nodding Sofia went to the pool house followed by the twins.

When the children disappeared, House turned to his wife. He shot her an angry glare and sat in his chair.

"What?" asked Allison innocently.

"She's too young to be wearing such things." House hissed.

"Oh come on. She's fifteen and has you as a father. I think she's responsible enough."

House still wasn't convinced. He knew Sofia wouldn't do what he didn't do when he was young but that was the horrible thought, he had been a horrible teenager. Always experimenting with things to figure out how they worked and he was a real heartbreaker with the girls. He remembered the conversation he'd eavesdropped between his daughters. They were talking about Brian and then they talked about Logan. He had a feeling both liked each other a lot but didn't know how to say it. Logan was a polite boy and House liked him, it didn't really matter that he was Chase's son. He respected his former male duckling and Chase knew it. Well maybe he could trust Logan with Sofia. Only if he couldn't stop it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cole the other teenagers. The six of them were sitting around a coffee table, which was situated between a blue couch and a TV.

"We could play either "spin the bottle" or "truth or dare" " Riley suggested.

"Isn't that all a bit childish?" asked Brian rolling his eyes.

"Brian's right about one of the games. I suggest we play truth or dare." Sofia replied.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to chose.

"Truth or dare" Said everybody in unison.

**Next chapter will be only about the game. I know this chapter was a bit short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Truth or Dare

Well first, I'm very nervous about this chapter because I'm not sure if we here in Luxemburg play the game "Truth or dare" the right way. Nevertheless, I guess it all leads to the same thing. Well enjoy. :) 

**Chapter 5**

"Who wants to go first?" asked Sarah.

"I can go first," replied Cole.

Cole looked around and stopped at Brian. "Truth or dare?"

Brian thought about it for a moment and answered. "I'll take 'dare'"

"I dare you to kiss Sarah." Everyone groaned.

"That's boring. It'd be nothing special if they kissed. They're together," cried Riley. "But it would be if Sofia and Logan kissed." She grinned at her friend and brother.

Sofia just rolled her eyes a habit she'd inherited from her mother and sighed. "If this is turning out to be 'kiss everyone' then we could have played 'spin the bottle'."

"She's right. Start playing seriously."

"Ok, ok, well," Cole began and thought "Brian I dare you to piss off House."

"Are you nuts? That could be dangerous." At Brian last statement everyone laughed.

"Well not completely piss off but just a little bit." Cole explained further.

Brian sighed and stood up taking Sarah with him to where their parents were.

"What do you think he'll do?" questioned Logan. Everyone looked at each other but nobody had a clue.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Brian was still holding Sarah's hand as they approached their parents.

"Mom, Dad. House, Aunt Ally. We've got to tell you something." He looked at Sarah and squeezed her hand. She nodded for him to continue.

"Sarah is…" Brian trailed off. He couldn't tell such a lie.

"I'm pregnant" Brian looked at Sarah. She had the guts to finish what he couldn't. He turned to look at his and her parents, expecting to see a furious House. But no. Everyone had their jaw practically hitting the floor except House. He was…smirking?

Sarah sighed and said, "I knew he wouldn't fall for that one."

Seeing the confused look on the adults she explained, "We're playing 'Truth or dare' and Cole dared Brian to piss off dad. And well, Brian chose to tell him I'm pregnant."

"So you're not pregnant?" asked Wilson for clarification.

Both teenagers shook their head.

"We always wear condoms." added Sarah.

"What?!" yelled House as he got up from his chair limping as fast as he could to Brian.

"Dad! Stop" Sarah stepped between her boyfriend and dad. "That was a lie too." Turning to her boyfriend, she said smirking. "That's how you piss him off."

Cameron began to laugh, followed by everyone else. House turned to his wife and glared.

Both teenagers went back to the pool house.

………………………………………………………………………………

The kids had been playing for an hour when their parents came in to tell them that they had an emergency at the hospital. Brian had his little sister in his lap and Riley was holding a baby phone, to here if her 7-month-old sister was crying.

"Truth or dare…Sofia." asked Riley.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my brother."

………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm sorry it took me longer than expected. I was busy with Christmas and in 3 days it's my birthday. But I'll try to post another chapter before 2008. :p**


	6. Chapter 6 : Feelings

**Chapter 6**

"I thought we wouldn't do the 'kiss someone' part" whined Sofia.

"Yes, but we all know that you two like each other. Now we want to see both of you kissing. You're denying your feelings. That's not healthy. Trust me my parents are doctors. " grinned Riley. Sofia rolled her eyes.

"They're never going to do it. He's a wuss and so is she." Brian said.

"She's not a wuss." Logan said defensively. Everyone raised his or her eyebrows and Sarah laughed lightly. This caused the other to laugh too.

"What are you all laughing about?" he asked angrily.

"Well you defended her but not you and I assume that was your subtle ways to tell us that you indeed are a wuss." explained Cole between fits of laughter.

"I'm not a wuss and I'll prove it." Logan stood up and knelt in front of Sofia. Leaning forward he kissed her. Everyone grinned and was probably thinking the same thing. _Finally._

…………………………………………………………..

"This is a stupid idea."

House stood next to the whiteboard with the patient's symptoms and his clueless team.

"It could be Sarcoidosis. She does have granulomas doesn't she?" asked Nicole Chase. Her speciality's Pulmonology.

House glared at her.

"What? It's better than Tisha's suggestion." She replied.

Tisha Foreman rolled her eyes. She's a rheumatologist. "Lupus isn't that bad of a suggestion."

House eyed her. "It's never Lupus."

Foreman, who still was now the assistant head of diagnostic cleared his throat. House looked at him and sighed. "Ok it's not 'never lupus'. But that was years ago."

"It could be CGD." Nicole suggested again. House scanned the whiteboard and smiled.

"We need an immunologist. And I know a pretty one too."

……………………………………………………………

At Chase's house was everything quite except for the sound from the TV. Since Hannah and Lorelai were sleeping, the kids decided to watch a movie. Sarah sat next to Brian with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Next to him were Cole and Logan who looked at Sofia of the corner of his eye who was sitting in the loveseat. After the kiss, they hadn't spoken much to each other. He wasn't sure if she had felt something during the kiss too. He wanted to ask her badly but that just didn't seem to be a right time now.

Riley returned from the kitchen with a new bottle of water.

"My dad just called. He's on his way back with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa. He said Sofia, Sarah and Cole could sleep here since your parents won't leave the hospital tonight."

She sat down next to Sofia and asked her. "I can lend you two a t-shirt and pajama pants."

Sofia nodded her thanks and returned her attention to the movie. Riley looked at her brother and caught him looking at them before turning his head away. She smiled before asking Cole.

"Are you staying too or are you going with Brian?" Cole shrugged.

"I really don't care. But I think I'm going with Brian since I still have some stuff at his house." Riley and Brian nodded.

Turning her attention back to Sofia Riley whispered. "Did you like the kiss?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a normal question. You two are avoiding aging, but now it's worse."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the backyard. I need some fresh air."

She left not knowing that a pair of green eyes followed her.

…………………………………………………………….

Chase entered the conference room and found his wife alone making coffee.

"I called Riley. The kids are fine. The baby is too." She nodded.

Chase looked at his wife. She was tired.

"You already know what the patient has?" he asked as he walked to her.

"We're not sure yet. We had to ask Allison for a consult since I suggested CGD. Tisha and Eric are testing her for several things right now." He nodded again and kissed her softly.

"Try to sleep a bit tonight. You're not looking very good."

She nodded at him and kissed him again before pushing him from her. "Now go before I'll leave with you." Chase smiled and left.

………………………………………………………………

Sofia was sitting with her back to the house on a swing attached to the big tree.

"Aren't you feeling well?" asked a voice from behind. Turning her head she saw Logan walking towards her.

"I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air that's all."

"That's not believable enough. Try again." He smiled as he sat down on the ground.

Sofia sighed deeply and looked at her feet.

"Riley was asking if I liked the kiss."

He smiled and he saw her blushing.

"Did you?" he asked smiling at her. Sofia laughed lightly and whispered.

"Of course I did." Looking up she saw him grinning and smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." He whispered back. Sofia stood up from the swing and sat down next to Logan. He put his arm around her and both were silent. They just enjoyed to be in each others arms.

………………………………………………………………..

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me. I like to hear some review. smiles**

**And I know I promised a new chapter before 2008, well I broke the promise for the European time sorry. But anyway **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008 **

Histerically


	7. Chapter 7 : The morning after

**Chapter 7 **

Cuddy and Wilson were having breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Cuddy offered.

She opened the door and smiled. "Good morning Tisha and Eric." Both greeted her back.

"So, did you solve the case?" asked Cuddy as she walked back to the kitchen followed by Tisha and Foreman.

"Have you two already had breakfast?" asked Wilson. Both nodded and Foreman replied, "We ate in the cafeteria before we came here." Nodding Wilson got back to eating.

"Well can I offer you some coffee?" asked Lisa.

"Coffee's fine thanks." Tisha smiled.

Cuddy got up, took two mugs from the cupboard, and filed them with hot coffee before giving it to them.

Foreman looked around the kitchen. "Where are the boys?"

"They're outside playing soccer." Wilson informed them. "What did the patient actually have?"

"Nicole suggested CGD, which made House happy because he could have Allison by his side. Nicole was right. We gave the patient the treatment and in a few days she can go home." Foreman reported.

Cole and Brian came into the kitchen with a guilty expression.

Cuddy sighed. "What did you two break now?"

Cole nudged him. Brian scowled at him before turning his gaze to his mom. "Well ehm," he began to stutter," Mr. Brown's window." Cuddy put her left hand to her forehead and closed her eyes shaking her head.

"That's the second time this week."

"Brian go up to your room. You'll stay there all day." Wilson ordered.

"Cole for you the same when we get home." Foreman said angrily.

Sighing both were about to leave the room when Cuddy spoke.

"I have a better punishment. Both of you are going to pay for the window this time AND if Cole's parents agree you two will baby-sit Hannah for a week without payment. "

Tisha smiled. "I think that's a great idea Lisa."

"Well I guess we get going." Foreman said offering his hand to Wilson who shook it. "Tanks for looking after Cole last night." Wilson smiled. "You're welcome."

Cuddy and Wilson said their goodbyes at the door. Cuddy closed the door and turned around finding her husband smiling.

"What?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"That was evil to make them baby-sit Hannah. You know she can be a handful."

Cuddy grinned and stepped into Wilson's open arms. "I know."

Sofia woke up in one of the Chase's guest bedrooms. The sun was shining brightly against her eyes so she covered them with her arm. Reluctantly she stood up and walked into the bathroom in her room. After showering, she put her clothes on. Leaving the room she bumped into Riley.

"Good morning. I was just going to wake you up. Your parents are going to be here in a few minutes." She smiled. "So are you going to tell me what that was all about with you and my brother?"

Sofia looked around nervously. "Well, it was nothing special. We talked and then we just sat together."

Riley opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted when Logan's bedroom door opened revealing him in his blue shorts and white t-shirt.

"Good morning ladies." Both smiled.

"Well I'm going back to the kitchen. Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes so hurry up." She said the last part looking at Logan.

Once Riley disappeared, Logan walked up to Sofia. "Did you tell her?"

Sofia shook her head. "No."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good."

"My parents are on their way here to pick me and Sarah up."

"Well then we'll going to announce it at breakfast."

Sofia grinned and went downstairs while Logan went to take a shower.

…………………………………………

**I hoped you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be about them telling their "secret" even if I think you know what it is. LoL**

**Well should I continue?**


	8. Chapter 8 : I'm still your little girl

**Hi people, I'm ****really sorry that I'm just updating now but I've been very busy and it's still not over but I've got one week of vacation now. I'm trying to catch up now. **

**I really thank ilovebuttfacemiscreants for being my beta. hugs and kisses **

**Chapter 8 **

Riley, Logan, Sarah and Sofia were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Riley had been watching Logan and Sofia very closely. She had a feeling something was up. She decided to just blurt it out. "So what's got you two all dreamy?"

Sofia was about to bite into her toast when she abruptly stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Riley eyed them. Both were exchanging nervous looks. "They're dating now. I saw them last night under the big tree in the backyard." Sarah replied while grinning and sipping on her juice.

Riley's eyes widened as she stared at her brother and friend begin to blush, but then she smiled. "Well, it was about time."

"Damn time." Sarah added.

"Sarah Marie House, watch your tongue." Allison warned as she entered the kitchen with House on toe.

"What was about time?" asked House looking at the kids.

Sofia gave Sarah a why-couldn't-you-keep-your-mouth-shut look before taking a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, Logan and I, ehm, we're…dating."

House stared at his oldest daughter without showing any emotions. After a moment of silence, he nodded and left.

Sofia frowned thinking she upset her father. Allison smiled at her and said. "Don't worry honey. He's just realizing that his girl is growing up."

"It's not like I'm the only one dating. Just look at Sarah and Brian." Sofia protested.

"Is it because she's dating me?" Logan asked worried. He knew that House didn't like his dad because he had a crush on Cameron, but would he therefore be upset about him dating Sofia?

"No Logan, that's not the reason. Just don't worry, ok?" Sofia told her boyfriend. Logan nodded and left the room whispering a goodbye.

Sofia was about to say something but Allison shook her head. "Give him time sweetheart." Nodding she got up to get her things and followed her mother and sister out to the car.

-

Once the House family got home, Greg went to his playroom where his piano was. Sofia noticed this and looked at her mother who nodded. Sofia gave her coat to her sister and followed her dad.

-

House was sitting at his piano playing a random song when he heard a soft knock. He didn't reply for the person to enter because he knew who it was and he didn't want to talk to her now. Nevertheless, that person entered and sat down next to him. Looking at her, he sighed.

"You have to talk to her." His wife told him.

"I thought she would be here and yelling at me." House said turning away from his wife.

"She was about to talk to you but stopped in front of the door. She hasn't moved since then. She's afraid you're angry with her."

"I'm not angry. I'm just getting used to that whole boys thing." He admitted. "First Sarah started dating, I thought I had more time till Sofia started." Allison smiled and put her left hand on his right thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "They're growing so fast." He added when Cameron laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes they are."

Turning his head, he placed a kiss on top of hers. "Get her in here please." House whispered starting to play another song.

Lifting her head, she nodded and left. Moments later, he heard Sofia's soft footsteps walking toward the leather chair opposite from the piano.

"You do know that I'm not going to bite, don't you?" he smirked.

She smiled. "I know I just wasn't sure if you were angry or disappointed." Her smile faded at the last part.

He nodded and stopped playing. "I'm none of them."

Sofia sighed in relief. "So why did you act the way you did?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. Starting another song, he motioned to her to join him on the bench. Getting up she sat next to him where moments before her mother was sitting. They sat there in complete silence except the music when House spoke. "The moment I held you in my arms I knew you'd be trouble and that I had to protect you from the horrible things on this earth."

"You mean the horrible, mean, and dangerous boys?" Sofia smirked.

Turning to his daughter, he laughed. "You're beautiful. Exactly like your mother, and that's what scares me. Boys like pretty girls; they'll use you to get what they want."

"But you know Logan. It's not like he'll want to sleep with me and then throw me away like a used can of soda." Sofia told her father.

"I hope he'll never want to sleep with you." House said narrowing her with his eyes.

She just rolled her eyes. "You know I want to wait until the 'one' comes along."

He nodded and started to play again.

"We're ok?" asked Sofia looking at her father.

He stopped once again and turned to her. "We've always been ok." He smiled at her.

Grinning Sofia kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Reaching for the door handle, she stopped and turned around. "I love you too." She opened the door and left.

Once he was alone he replied. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 : Preparations

**Hey guys, I know I let this story fall way behind but finally the day ****has come where I**** decided to continue it. If you've forgotten what this story is about, feel free to read the previous chapters to refresh**** your mind.**

"Sofia, wait." Riley called as she ran after her. Sofia stopped and continued to walk when Riley caught up to her. "I wanted to talk to you about the prom."

"What about it?" Sofia asked.

"Well I was wondering if you guys have already your dresses. I don't, which is why I was hoping for help."

"Right, the dresses…well no, we still don't."

"Great. Ok then meet us after school at my house." She informed.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Audrey and me."

"Ok, who's Audrey?" she asked confused.

"Audrey's the girl Cole is taking to the prom. I met her just a few minutes ago and we talked and that's how I found out she doesn't have a dress either so yeah, I thought it would be nice to get to know her while we're shopping."

"You just met her a few minutes ago?" she asked in disbelief." And you didn't purposely track her down after you found out she's Cole's date?"

"Maybe." She grinned. "Anyway, I got to run now and make sure David has the right information to buy a matching corsage to my dress."

Sofia laughed and watched as her friend ran across the school floor to catch up with her date. The prom was something important to Riley, hell it was important to the whole Chase family. They loved any occasion to get dressed and look just about fabulous. Sofia came more after her father, she loved to be alone by herself with her thoughts. Of course, just like her father, she didn't mind some company sometimes.

Sofia figured it wouldn't be so bad with having all her friends there and most importantly Logan, her boyfriend. They had been dating for a month now. Her dad still wasn't used to having a Chase dating her daughter, but hell, betters him than any other boy. At least House knew Logan since he was born and knew he was a good guy.

News spread fast at school about the two being a couple. Especially since Logan was a boy every girl was after. Speaking of, just as Sofia round the corner, she saw Logan putting some books in his locker. Smiling she walked over to him but stopped as soon as she saw Bianca Steven approaching him.

_Oh no, not her! _Sofia thought.

Bianca Stevens was one of those girls who were after Logan. But she was the only one really bothered by Sofia and wanting to get rid of her.

Sofia watched as that girl practically threw herself at her boyfriend. Bianca leaned against the locker next to Logan's, flipping her hair back and smiling, showing her pearl white teeth.

Sofia grunted and stormed towards them.

"Hi Bianca." Sofia faked a smile.

Bianca looked at Sofia, clearly irritated by being interrupted and smiled too. "Oh hi Sofia, I didn't see you coming."

"I'm sure you didn't." Sofia said sarcastically.

"Bianca wanted to ask me something." Logan said, explaining to Sofia what was going on.

"Oh really, and what was that?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Well." Bianca began. "I'm sure this can wait. I'll catch you later." She winked at him and walked away.

"I hate her." Sofia grumbled.

"I know. " Logan smiled, closing his locker. "Come here."

Sofia walked into his open arms, hugging him.

"She wanted to ask me to the prom." Logan stated.

"I know." Sofia said, sounding sad.

"You know you're the only one, right?" he reassured her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah." She whispered. Looking up she smiled and kissed him. "Do you have to look so good? It's giving me competition."

"There is no competition." He laughed. "Since you're here, did Riley find you? She wanted to ask you to go shopping after school."

"Yeah she did. So are we going to your house together or will I meet you there?"

"I'll wait for you at the front door." He winked, kissed Sofia and walked away, leaving a smiling Sofia behind.

OoOoO

After school, Sarah and Sofia were waiting for Logan at the front.

"Do you have an idea of the dress you're getting?" Sarah asked.

"No, not yet. I guess I'll just see which one fits better." Sofia shrugged.

"Oh ok. Well I was thinking about something black. Would look great, don't you think?"

"No, a black dress wouldn't match with your dark hair color like dad's."

"Oh you're right. Speaking of, have you notified dad or mom that we're going to Riley's?"

"Oh shoot, no I haven't."

Sofia took her cell phone out and dialed her mom's phone.

After a few rings, Cameron finally answered. Sofia explained Riley's plan and told her they'd be home soon after their purchase.

"Alright honey then. Well, look after your sister. Where are you getting the money for the dresses anyway?"

"I thought we could the emergency card dad gave me?"

"Oh, well I guess that is alright then. See you later then."

"Bye." Sofia said and put the phone away.

"It's all cleared."

"Great." Sarah grinned.

"Hey there beautiful." Logan whispered into Sofia's ear.

"Hi." Sofia turned around and kissed him.

"Ready to go?" he asked the girls.

"Yes." Sarah's answer came out fast. She was eager to go shopping.

**TBC**


End file.
